


I'll Sing For You

by Namonai



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Happy, M/M, didimentionihatetags?, ihatetags, singer!aki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namonai/pseuds/Namonai
Summary: "If music be the food of love, play on," Duke Orsino — Twelfth Night





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Re-published yet again! I orphaned the original work because it sucks lol. Then again, what I'm posting here isn't edited at all.

T.A. — The Angel, or what people commonly referred to him as. He was certainly the human depiction of an angel. With his soft platinum locks, impossibly, limpid blue eyes, and plush, pink lips, there was no one who could resist him. Combined with his sultry voice, often times likened to that of a mythical siren, the whole world raved for him, landing him the number one spot on top of many music billboards within a week of his spontaneous debut.

Large close-ups of his face filled facets of multiple skyscrapers in many metropolitan cities. You could even go as far to say that Japan became three times richer due to tourists clamoring to catch even a faraway glimpse of this star.

And yet, even with all this attention, his real name remained unclear, save for the initials: T.A. Which brings us back to the main point.

Nobody could resist him.

Not even our famed and picky crime lord: Asami Ryuichi.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you, yes you—go check out my other published work. Thanks :) It's much better than this one, I promise you—Amelita gave it a kudos!? 
> 
> This chapter is some cringy shit.

The thunder of tens of thousands of people excitedly chattering filled the stadium. Bright neon lights danced amongst the audience awaiting the appearance of one singer.

All 55,000 seats were filled at the Tokyo Dome, and tickets were sold out within a minute of its availability. Such was the popularity of T.A.

Yet for all of the recent attention he had received, he wasn’t drowning in the limelight, and he wasn’t becoming arrogant with pride. He simply remained how he was from the beginning: pure, like an angel. Remnants of his awkward and adorable bumbling from his first appearance on television were still seen as he introduced himself during his umpteenth concert.

Somehow, T.A. had not accustomed himself to the attention, to the millions of adoring fans. And such was his charm.

~VF~

Takaba Akihito stared at his reflection in the mirror. He honestly couldn’t understand just how he became so popular within a week. The record company that signed him was above average, but certainly not one of the best, although, thanks to his success, many more endeavoring idols-to-be came knocking on the door.

He didn’t consider himself to be ugly, but he certainly didn’t make himself to be as “hot” as his fans thought he was. Giving up on puzzling over the matter, he shrugged. He had other things to worry about right now.

Tonight, the company wanted him to peel off the innocent exterior and give his fans “something sexier” as his manager had said. Akihito would sing a new song that didn’t belong in the theme OR genre of his debut album. The song was supposed to make people go even crazier over him. He shuddered a little, not wanting to think of the possibilities of what might happen. He didn’t want crazy stalkers or admirers who spammed his social media outlets.

Akihito took one last glance at the mirror and decided that he was as ready as he would ever be. Many dress rehearsals and countless hours spent fine-tuning his voice assured that.

“HURRY UP AKIHITO! THE FANS ARE WAITING FOR YOU!” One of his best friends and also his stylist and wardrobe personnel, Kou, screamed at him.

“OKAY, OKAY, I’M COMING!”

And he left the dressing room.

~VF~

The wild din of the crowd instantly dissipated as the roaming lights blinked out, leaving the dome in darkness. One single spotlight illuminated the stage and the lone figure on it. He wore black jeans, not too tight and not too loose, and a sleeveless white vest and tank top. With his head tipped down, no one could see the pink flush over the singer’s high cheekbones. Until he raised his head.

Then, screams erupted simultaneously. T.A.’s whole face slowly became enveloped in an endearing shade of salmon slowly transitioning into a bright red. The roars became even louder, if possible. The star struggled to maintain his composure and once his blush became manageable, he took a deep breath and shouted, “This is T.A.! I hope you’re enjoying yourself so far and remember to stay tuned until the end because there will be a HUGE surprise!”

The spotlight dimmed once again, and the audience anxiously waited for the concert to finally begin.

The music began playing…

~VF~

Akihito took another breath and started to sing as the instrumental section of the song reached his cue to begin.

He sang the lyrics of the song quietly at first. Hands appeared in the air as people swayed along with the beat. The gentle innocence of his voice was what attracted them here after all. It was a refreshing change from their usual lives with thieving scum and backstabbing friends lying around every corner.

The screens behind T.A. turned on with enlarged views of his face and body. His eyes were closed, and his eyebrows were creased as he poured his passion into the song. He clutched the microphone like a lifeline and slowly amped up his voice. Voices joined Akihito’s, and they sang along with him. He smiled and opened his eyes. “LET ME HEAR YOU SING WITH ME!!”

The thunder of the stadium could be heard from outside the soundproof walls as everybody sang along. As the song ramped up, the singer also began to energetically jump around the stage. Gone was the shy exterior, though a hint of it was still visible. Most of it was replaced by his fiery charm, pure and unrestrained.

Akihito blasted his way through the song, leaving his fans in awe. His sweet and somewhat timid style was gone, but this was what he was renowned for, being able to sing many different styles. And the crowd loved it, proof of that in their raucous cheers.

And thus the song ended. With the adrenaline rushing through him, Akihito didn’t mind the way the sweat coated his body, making his clothes cling to him like a second skin.

There was only a moment’s worth of respite as the next song in the album resounded in the air. He kept his audience on their feet as he sang song after song, some entirely timidly, others strong and fierce, and still others as a combination. Loud or soft, it didn’t matter to the singer as he could do both equally skillfully.

~VF~

The crowd sighed as T.A.’s impossibly clear voice rang out around the stadium, indicating the end of his final song. Nobody wanted to leave, but they knew they had to from past experiences. It was impossible to leave the stadium quickly with that many people trying to rush through only several doors. The singer also never left the stage after his concerts, so nobody could catch even a glimpse of his angelic face.

“Thank you!” T.A. yelled into his microphone. People started to rise from their seats. “BUT WAIT—IT’S NOT OVER YET! Did you guys forget? I told you at the very beginning that there’d be a surprise at the end!”

His fans had been so entranced in his singing that they completely forgot about his message as the hours flew by and the night progressed. Ones who were on their way to the door immediately ran back to their seats.

As the glare of the lights blinked out for what seemed like the millionth time, fangirls and boys alike squealed as they tried to deduce what the surprise could be. Another album? Free merchandise? Maybe there was going to be a lottery for a chance to meet the singer.

~VF~

Akihito ran backstage and stumbled on a random crate in his way. He really shouldn’t be this nervous for what he was about to do.

Kou popped up next to Akihito and whistled. “You’re sweating like a cow in the desert.”

“Shut up,” the singer muttered as he swatted his friend’s face.

The final member of their unbreakable trio, Takato, who was Akihito’s manager and best friend, then joined the two friends.

“Okay, EVERYTHING HAS to be perfect for the surprise—do you hear me Aki; DO YOU HEAR ME!?” Takato screamed in anxiety.

“Why are you more nervous than me? I’M the one who’s freaking out over here! And why are you making me do this again?”

“It’s for the fans, okay? They’ll love it; trust me. Anyway, Kou: go freshen up his appearance. And then it’s show time!” Takato walked away to quadruple check the settings and the live broadcast of T.A.’s surprise.

Kou gave Akihito the once-over and then patted his back. “You’re good bro! Not a hair out of place. Go kill ‘em!”

Akihito sighed, “Wish me luck.”

~VF~

The dome was in complete darkness, save for that faint light illuminating T.A.’s silhouette. The audience held its breath, now realizing that he was going to perform a new single. As the unfamiliar yet catchy hip-hop tune resonated in the air, the singer’s fans nodded along.

This was a complete surprise. The fifteen songs on his debut album were soft and lyrical, loud and passionate, and definitely NOT slow and sensual.

T.A. began singing, dragging his feet along the stage then lifting them as he stalked forward confidently. The lilt of his voice as he gasped an A major chord into the head-worn microphone caused fans to fall into a dead faint.

“No. Right there.” He breathed. “I was having fun. I hope you’re having fun too.”

He trailed his hand up his thigh, clad in jeans turned skinny because of sweat. They hugged the curves of his body perfectly, showing the smooth lines of his long and slender legs. T.A. changed music keys as quickly as he had changed personas. The cadence of his voice matched perfectly with his sultry movements. He slipped off his vest slowly, letting it hang off of one shoulder, then threw it to the crowd.

He moved to the tempo, swinging his hips with every beat. With the last breathy word, he grinded his ass against the air, giving the camera a piercing look as he did so. Blood gushed, as fans watching at home and in the stadium couldn’t take their eyes off of him.

The singer ran his hand through his hair, messing it up yet giving him a seductive appeal. His white tank top was completely soaked with sweat, and the outline of his pert nipples was visible to all.

He gave everyone a slow smirk and continued, grabbing his crotch and thrusting up at the first line, then letting go to gesture the “come hither” sign with his fingers. The crowd couldn’t be restrained as they surged up to the stage, forgoing the seats. They reached towards him, and the singer swept his hand along the sea of limbs.

The inflection of T.A.’s voice drove fans crazy as saliva began to drip. That delectable ass was right in front of them after all. He pumped more to the music, never losing his composure. His innocent, cherubic appearance was definitely gone now. Not a single bit was left in the movements of this sensual boy. He glided his voice over the lyrics, and it was still clear and steady, unmuddled by his success.

And the climax came. T.A. slowly lifted the edge of his top, teasing the crowd with a hint of that milky and smooth skin. He yelled, “LEMME HEAR HOW MUCH YOU GUYS WANT IT!” The roaring of the crowd intensified ten-fold.

He ripped the tank top off abruptly, exposing his sweat-induced glistening torso to the world. Suddenly, his jeans seemed to be hanging much too low on his hips. Yet the singer didn’t seem to care as everyone drank in the sight: the tiny waist expanding to voluptuous hips, the lines on his abs that dipped all the way down, his set shoulders, and damn those fine collarbones.

T.A. ran his hands along the strong line of his sides; eyes closed and still singing sultrily. The final note spilled from the singer’s mouth as he basically breathed it out. His smoldering glare at the camera was the last image everyone saw as the lights dimmed for good.

Backstage, Kou and Takato high-fived each other at their success. They knew that this new hit single would be the only song playing for two weeks straight.

Nobody walking in the streets would go unknowing of this song.

Especially not a certain crime lord with a piercing golden gaze.

Definitely not him.


End file.
